Shattered Reality
by CookiesForAlmostEveryone
Summary: Our eight cast members, four of which who will be main, are fighting for their lives. They led such normal lives until that one fateful Monday morning. They find their comfortable lives slipping through their grasps. Relationships form as they fight to stay alive in all the madness. I do not own Free! nor do I own Future Fish.
1. Only a Monday

**So, I had the motivation to write this story because of one fucking phrase. You'll see it continuously in this story. This should be fun.**

Sousuke's POV

"*breakage* 21...*breakage* 217...Samezuka!" The radios in the room all echoed in a cacophany of the message, mine included.

"Matsuoka, Yamazaki! Get out there!"

 _Bang! Bang!_

We pulled up as the gunshots echoed through the campus. _What is he thinking?_ We raced out there to see the commotion.

Oh. That's definately not normal. Across the campus, there were homeless looking people attacking students. The officer who made the call, Igarashi, had his back to the front door of the school shooting at the staggering hoboes. The- the _things_ weren't going down even a bullet shot through their middles.

Rin and I raised our guns and started firing. We made sure to shoot the usurpers instead of the students. After one left a student, the student would get a few seconds later and begin attacking. There was no hope for them.

Pants left our mouths as we raced to the school and shot as we passed.

 _It was only a Monday._

Aiichirou's POV

Momo and I were working in the cosplay store when it happened. We were wearing our theme for today: prisoners. Our store was called "Future Fish." I was working the register while Momo was hanging wigs up.

 _Ring!_

"Welcome!" The person who had come staggering in turned to face me and my smile dropped. "MOMO! Get the fire axe!" The figure started to speed up to me. Right before it reached me, the bright red axe split it's head. Momo's bright smile greeted me when the figure slumped to the floor.

"It's so awesome that the zombie apocalypse has started! Now I can do those cool things like in video games!"

As tears began to fill my eyes, I began to notice one thing:

 _It was only a Monday._

Makoto's POV

I had stopped by Haru's shop for a piece of his Tiramisu. "Haru-chan, how have you been?"

"Makoto, it's Haru. I miss the water. She's calling out to me." I chuckled at Haru's love for the water as I dug into the cake. I looked up just in time to see the truck that was about to crash into the window. I rose up quickly and shouted.

"RUN!" Many rushed away from the windows. I pulled Haru with me towards the floor behind the counter.

There were screams erupting from all around us and I pulled Haru into the kitchen with me. "We have to go." He nodded and took the lead, leading me to the backdoor and the parking lot. "Haru, are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to you. You?"

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken." I took up passenger as Haru drove. Nothing would prepare us for what we saw on the streets. Bodies lay in the wake of the wrecked cars.

 _It was only a Monday._

Nagisa's POV

"Rei-chan! Stop playing with test tubes and pay attention to me. I just got back from checking one of our satellites. I was gone for weeks! So LOVE ME!"

"Nagisa-kun, I am trying to make a breakthrough in this experiment. Will you please let me work?"

"Oh, I guess I'll go play around with that cutie down the hall, Mikoshiba-sensei, was it?" The sound of the plastic test tube dropping caught my attention right before he pushed me against the wall and began to attack my neck with kisses and bites.

"You will NOT. You wanted my attention, and now, you've got it. Be prepared-"

Rei-chan never got to finish. A scream erupted down the hall and when we popped our heads out, we popped them back in. The hall was filled out non-human figures. That girl or boy was gone.

"Rei-chan?"

"Nagisa, go look in the closet for the black case. Bring it to me." I nodded and got it out as he locked the door. When he opened it, he handed me a pistol. It was heavy, but that was probably more of my conscience rather than the actual physical weight.

"Nagisa, never hesitate. That moment could kill you. You aim, you shoot. Never point without the intention to kill." I nodded and gulped as I felt tears slide down my cheeks.

"Rei-chan..." I jumped on him and wrapped him in a hug. I began to cry.

 _It was only a Monday._

All eight people that morning had the same thought at 9 in the morning:

It was only a Monday.

 **Hey guys, so yes, I do have another ff that isn't finished. I know that. But this phrase, something I would usually forget, kept popping up during the day. The idea makes me sad a little. It was, after all, only a Monday.**

 **~CookiesForAlmostEveryone**


	2. Long Ass Monday

**Oh my gosh has it been a while? Yes, it has. I apologize. I have not been busy. I have been procrastinating. I do kind of apologize, but I've been helping a friend with her book. I've also been drawing a couple of things.**

* * *

 **Aichirou's POV**

"Ai-chan! We do not have time to stare at every body we pass!" Momo's shout broke my engrossment with the corpse with blood around its mouth. Gender wasn't discernible due to the apparent mauling of the body. Suddenly, my arm is being jerked away from the body that is, huh, moving. _Oh dear, it's moving._ We're suddenly running down 4th street and onto Main street. _Nope._

The whole street is littered with bodies, moving and unmoving. "C-can we, _please_ , not go down this street?" I practically beg Momo, who's nodding and pulling me down 7th avenue. There are bodies moving against each other. Momo and I freeze, but the faces of the people only glance our way before continuing their dance that definitely wasn't meant for procreation.

"What? Want to join?" When we remained silent, holding our breath, the man grunts. "The world's ending. I'm not spending it shitting myself, especially not- are you wearing a maid outfit?" I jerk, remembering that I'm still in the cosplay that's mandatory of every worker of Future Fish.

"U-um, um, ye-yes?" He just chuckles before continuing to thrust into the guy/girl pressed into the grimy brick. We just step around the two and continue.

"Hey, Ai-chan? Isn't your house on Takahashi? That's just up ahead?" I nod, and we both sprint through the street, excited to be close to someplace where we can be secure. Just as we turn the corner, we stop. Takahashi Cove is filled with _them._ The large, blue house is visible from here, and the yard is filled, _teeming,_ with _them._

I feel my breath becoming short, but there's not much to do. We have to go. We have to _go._ I quickly grab Momo's hand and pull him along, back down 7th, passed the couple having sex, and onto Mitsubishi Lane. Sirens fill our ears and we both jerk up to see an ambulance racing down the street. It slows when it passes and the back door slams open.  
 _"Get in!"_

* * *

 **Sousuke's POV**

We try helping as many students as possible, but not too many make it. As we sprint our way back to the car, we freeze as we take in the scene. The squad car is filled to the brim with those things and Rin and I quickly realize it's useless to try and shoot our way through there.  
 _Groan. Grab._

I feel a hand grip my ankle, and I look down just in time to see a fallen officer, with half his face gone, three seconds away from taking a nice bite of Yamazaki ankle. _Boom!_ I fire a bullet into his skull and watch as he slumps back down to the ground. Rin abruptly squats and begins looting the body. "Thank god, he still has bullets." We can't stick in this small reverie for long as the gunshot alerted the swarming mass of undead.

Glancing up, I get a small victory. "Rin, the ambulance." He nods and we both take off for it, he hops up front, and I take the back, kicking a dead paramedic out. I slam the doors shut, just as he drives off.

I take a seat, tired from all that has happened in the hour since everything went to hell. "Rin, you okay?"

"Yeah, man. You?"

Glancing down at my body, assessing damage, I answer. "I'll live."

"Good."

We sit in silence for a few moments before Rin speaks up. "Hey, Sou? You remember those kouhai we had back in high school? Mikoshiba and Nitori?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think I found them. Open the doors!" I jerk up, slamming the doors open.

"Get in!"

* * *

 **Makoto's POV**

"Haru-chan?" I glanced over at him as I dodged the meandering corpses that littered the streets. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Haru had long since given up on trying to tell Makoto and everyone... _everyone...I hope they're okay.(btw. those are Mako's thoughts.)_ "Just thinking, Makoto." Makoto left it at that as he swerved to the left, avoiding what looked to be a mother, if the straggling childish figure behind her was anything to go by. Makoto had to glance away seeing as he always had a soft spot for kids, one day hoping he would settle down with a man, preferably Haru, and adopt some kids.

"You think we should try for your house? It's kind of blocked off and stuff. The, uh, zombies, I guess, would stumble and fall down the long stairway every time they tried getting up there, and we can go and see if maybe... uh, if maybe the twins, ya know, are okay, along with mom and dad." _God, I hope they're okay._

"Mh."

"But, ya know, we should probably get some things to use as weapons, in case we do get swarmed." _Ah, but where?_ "Hey, doesn't that lady that you always talk to still have the equipment from when her husband fought in the war? Plus a few things due to his PTSD?"(dear lord. the things I do for plot.) I made a sharp turn on the narrow street then, slowed down until we were parked in front of the stair case.

I quickly hopped out the car, and sprinted into the old lady's home, quickly bypassing the half chewed body of the once sweet and lively kind lady.

Hurriedly, I began to search her house, looking for her husband's gun stash. I found a .22 rifle on the left side of the bed; a glock between - scratch that - TWO G17s between the mattresses; a Remington hiding behind the pillows; and a Magnum taped to the bottom of the coffee table, loosely, for quick grabbing. I ran out to place the guns in the van, before running back inside for ammo. Nighttime was fast approaching, and I actually like to see my attacker instead of being snuck up on.

The ammunition was hidden underneath quilts in the chest at the foot of the Full/Queen sized bed. I grabbed three boxes of .22 bullets, .9mm bullets, and shotgun rounds. Also, a screwdriver and a silencer. I carried all of this wrapped up in a few of the quilts.

After placing them down, I hopped back in the car and started it back up, driving the long way around(there's really no short way, considering those stairs.) to Haru's house.

Once we get there, I grab the guns, moving those inside as Haru takes the ammunition into the house. I screw a silencer onto one of the G17s, and quickly make my way down the stairs outside, and towards my family home. Once I'm there, I push the door open slowly, taking note of the busted window. As I search throughout the house, I find a couple bodies, but none have the familiar shapes of any of my family members.

 _Thump!_

I jump, almost knocking over a table, but correcting it before I make my way towards the bathroom, where the sound derived from. On bated breath, with a nervous chill settling in my chest, and a weight pressing into my gut, I open the door, to see mom and dad, but not _mom_ and _dad_ , thumping against the plexi glass of the shower as they try to reach Ren and Ran, who are cowering in fear on the other side of the shower door. Inhaling deeply but quietly, I press the gun to mom's head first, muffling the shot even more. The plexi glass cracks, but does not shatter. I do the same to dad, as I feel warm tears rolling down my cheeks.

Quickly, I jerk the door open and envelope Ren and Ran as they both reach for me. As I press their faces into my chest, I pull them out of the bathroom, shutting the door with my back and sliding down it, bringing them with me. I hum quietly as I wait for their sobs to die down, my own crying becoming louder and louder.

After what seems like an hour, I take them with me to Haru's house. Opening the door, I am met with something that makes my heart ache in relief. "Wha-"

 _"Mako-chan!"_

* * *

 **Mh, how'd y'all like that? I don't know about you, but I'd call that a cliff hanger, and don't you know? That's how we do it in fanfiction. Or any media type really. We hurt your heart with a cliff hanger you don't want.**


End file.
